Chalk
by Tusk Act IV
Summary: Ruby's got it.


**Disclaimer: I own neither the series nor the characters.**

* * *

It was just your average day at Beacon Middle School.

For Class 2-2, this simply meant another day of classes from Ms. Goodwitch, PE exercises with Mr. Port, and, for their class, in particular-

"Weiss Schnee. My icy beauty. Sweeter than honey. May I ask you out for a good time at the arcade later?"

"You may very much not."

It was another day of Jaune Arc being rejected by one Weiss Schnee, one of the most popular girls of the year. With her snow white hair and doll-like face, she had many suitors besides the blonde boy, even ones from higher up.

Maybe, that was what made Jaune ask her out every day knowing there were many better ones. Or maybe he was just an idiot.

That was what one Ruby Ruse would have said if anyone asked her. And surprisingly, a few people did, knowing she was close friends with both of them.

At the moment, the brunette was simply doodling something on her notebook, a figure with long shaggly hair and a bandanna. She finsihed her current doodle just as Jaune made his way to slump down on a seat next to her.

"No good, Casanova?"

Jaune's head hit the table in front of him. "Nope."

Ruby didn't even look up, already used to such theatrics. A few minutes later, he'd jump back up and their usual trio could hit the arcades instead. She had a Hunting game's top score to take after all.

"Hey Ruby," Jaune looked up from the table's surface. "You think I should just give this up already?"

"And why's that?" Ruby's arm continued doodling as she replied. In her notebook, the figure was fighting off wave after wave of monsters.

"I mean, it's been how long since I've been trying to ask her out?"

"Like a year?"

"And I've yet to get a single yes from her."

"Now, don't be like that, Jaune." chided Ruby. "She did say yes at that one time you tried that whole reverse psychology thing by asking ehr if she didn't want to go out with you."

Jaune's head made another thud on the table. "Ugh. I wonder what I'm missing."

Ruby held her tongue on that question, choosing not to answer it. Instead, as the best friend she was, she offered him something else. "Well, whatever that thing you called poetry didn't help."

"You're right." To her surprise, Jaune agreed. "I made that up on the spot. You think if I made a better one, Weiss would be better one over? I mean, she seems the sophisticated type."

Ruby considered it. While Weiss probably did like poems, that wouldn't really solve the issue of Jaune being, well, Jaune. Still, there was no reason for her to shoot the blonde's efforts down.

"Probably."

"Yeah. Yeah! You're right! In fact, I already feel something coming to me!" Jaune suddenly stood up as he made his way to the blackboard. With one hand he took a stray piece of chalk and started writing.

"How does this look Ruby?"

Ruby, realizing that they're probably not going to the arcade soon, decided to concentrate further on her doodles. In between, Jaune randomly asked for her advice but, unlike Weiss, Ruby didn't care too much for poetry. She much rather cared to finish her drawing of this giant fish mosnter thing attacking the town.

So she just replied with random mutterings instead.

"What do you think about this, Rubes?"

"Great."

"Do you think Weiss would appeciate being compared to a fish?"

"Sure."

"Is there really no word that rhymed with tuna?"

"Probably."

"Hey, I'm gonna get a drink first, mind looking after this?"

"Aye Aye!"

"Is it okay if I erase this, friend Ruby?"

"Yep!"

It had taken her what could have been half an hour but Ruby finally finished her masterpiece. She had finally finished drawing her OC defeating the godzilla rip-off. There was enough tuna left that the city did a city-wide sushi party in her honor.

WIth a satisfied sigh, Ruby clsoed her notebook, only to see the green eyes of another of her best friends. Penny Polendina was next to her, having possiblt stood there in silence this whole time.

"Penny!" Ruby cried partly in happiness in seeing her friend and partly in surprise with how suddenly she had appeared. "W-what are you doing here?"

The girl saluted. "I thought we'd spend the rest of our post-school schedule in the arcades as we always do!"

"Right right. Sorry for having you wait."

"There's no need to apologize!" the girl was all smiles. Ruby liked that about her friend. "I instead took the time to clean up the classroom."

"Well, you really didn't have to." Ruby took the moment to look around. The tables and chairs but her own were all fixed. The floor looked all swept. The board was clean-

"Oh shoot!" Ruby stood up and immediately made her way to the blank blackboard. Even if she squinted, not even the outlines of Jaune's new poem had remained. Penny had been very thorough in her cleaning. "Penny, what did you do?!"

"I-I-" Penny hiccuped. There was clear worry on her face yet Ruby was also sure there was confusion. It was clear she had no idea. "What do you mean, friend Ruby?"

Ruby pointed to the blackboard. "You erased Jaune's new poem! That was going to be his ticket to Weiss' heart!"

Penny gasped in horror, her fingers covering her small mouth. "Oh my! Friend Jaune's always trying so hard to win Miss Schnee's heart! However, I thought it was okay to erase! You had told me so."

"And when did I-" Ruby paused as she remembered her mishap earler. A palm went ot her face. She really should've been litening closely.

Curse her artistic drive!

"W-what do we do, Friend Ruby!" Penny approached her in a worried flurry. "Friend Jaune always treats me to those delectable shakes! As painful as the freezes to the brain are, I was looking forward to trying out the chocolate one today!"

"It's fine, Penny. It's fine." Looking up from her palm, Ruby sighed. It really wasn't Penny's fault at all. However, that didn't meant she had to take all the blame. Not when she could fix this problem easy. "I know how to handle this."

Reaching into her pocket, Ruby drew out a white piece of chalk. At first glance, it didn't look any different from any other piece of chalk. Actually, it didn't matter how many glances one would do, it would always look like something ordinary.

However, it was only Ruby and Penny who knew the true secret of the chalk adn waht it could really do.

Ruby first took a quick glance outside to make sure the hallways were empty. Seeing no one nearby, Ruby closed the doors of the classroom and stepped to the board with Penny behind her.

Raising the chalk , she pressed it on the board and drew a laege circle as Penny watched. At first nothing happend, there was only a simple circle on the board. Then, a moment later, the circle glowed, it's inside's glowed, and what was once a flat surface revealed a greater depth.

"C'mon!" Ruby pushed Penny into the portal first before following her. However, one armed was left on the other end, as it went to the top of the circle and swiped down, revealing a green blackboard once more. The hand repeated the motion until there was nothing left behind of the circle or of the girls who stepped in front of it.

Only leaving an empty classroom and a blank blackboard.

* * *

When she landed, Ruby immediately felt a change in temperature. She shivered and drew out her chalk. In a second, she drew an outline of a hooded cape. In a second, the outline filled red her drawing came to being.

She grabbed it as it floated in mid-air and draped it over herself. Somehow, even though it was made of chalk it still provided her warmth.

"F-friend Ruby l-look!" Hearing her stutters, Ruby immediately drew a long green scarf. Walking to her friend, she handed to the orange haired girl who accpeted it with a thank-you.

Ruby then turned to what Penny was pointing to.

"Wow."

In the horizon, were what looked to be a rainbow of hills, numerous large tracts of land all in many colors from green to purple to orange. Yet, what stuck out most was the large castle on the top most hill. It's main body looked to be made of a giant cherry while its many towers were bananas.

Some things didn't really make sense but that was just how it was over here.

"Ruby!"

From the distance, a female voice called out Ruby's name. Ruby looked up to see a yellow figure arrived riding up to them on a crystalline horse. She wore armor that wouldn't have looked out of the mediaval times. Yellow hair that looked like it was made of pure fire flowed out of a silver helmet.A visor was lifted to reveal liliac eyes and a wide grin. "Howdy.'

"Yang!" Ruby and Penny moved to her closest friend in this world. Yang dismounted to give the two a quick hug. After they seperated, Ruby gave her a quick once over. "What's with the get-up."

"Well you see. The fair Ice Cream Princess has declared a poetry contest. All the knights of the land are trying out." Yang pointed over to the dessert palace in the distance. "Whoever wins gets to taste a new flavor of ice cream her kingdom has created."

"Huh." Ruby soon got thinking. After a moment, Ruby nodded to Yang. "Cool, mind if we come?"

"Of course not! The more the merrier." Smiling, Yang got back on her horse.

As Ruby started to draw the two of them their own horses, Penny pulled on her sleeve.

"Friend Ruby, wait!" She tilted her head in question. "What about the poem I erased?"

"No worries, Penny!" Ruby replied as she finished their horses, making sure to give hers extra spikes. "We could just get a poem from the contest instead! I mean, do you really think Jaune could actually write a poem that could woo wise."

"Well..." When even Penny was unsure about something, you had to have known it was hopeless.

"See, I', sure he'll even thank us after he gets his date with Weiss.

"If you're sure." Still looking hesitant, Penny silently nodded as she mounted her own crystal horse.

Seeing the both of them mounted, Yang grinned and, with a "Yeehaw!" , made her horse continue its track to the Ice Cream Princess' palace with Ruby and Penny following behind.

They had some ice cream to win.

* * *

 **Ruby's got the chalk-a, chalk-a, chalk ChalkZone**  
 **Ruby's got the chalk-a, chalk-a, ChalkZone**  
 **Ruby's got the chalk-a, chalk-a, chalk ChalkZone**  
 **Ruby's got the chalk-a, chalk-a, ChalkZone**

* * *

 **AN:** **You can't really tell me you didn't immediately look up the OP when you realized the premise, right? That stuff is up there in cartoon openings even if they just repeat the same line over and over again. Or am I really too old for this that no one grew up with Chalkzone? Maybe people here don't even know what a black baord and chalk is. Only Markers and Whiteboards for you young'uns.**

 **So I randomly stumbled upon the OP on youtube and I knew I had to do it. You got a Ruby, you got a Penny, what more do you want? Don't think too hard about the ages.**

 **Anyways, if I were ever to continue this I think it'd be obvious what would happen. You have your Weiss stand-in (Ice Cream Princess). Some Jaune stand-in (maybe some sort of banana). And in the end, Ruby will give the winning poem to Jaune only to find out it was his poem all along. Or I just make it full Lancaster lol.**


End file.
